Motoi Sakuraba
Präfektur Akita, Japan |Instrument = Piano, Synthesizer |Genre = Rock, Barock |Occupation = Komponist |Years_active =1988 bis Heute |URL = http://sakuraba.cocoebiz.com/ }} Motoi Sakuraba (桜庭 統; * 5. August 1965 in der Präfektur Akita, Japan) ist ein japanischer Komponist. Biographie Motoi Sakuraba wurde am 5.August 1965 in der Präfektur Akita, Japan geboren. Er ist mit Yuko Sakuraba verheiratet und hat eine Tochter, Mio Sakuraba Im Jahr 1988 kam Sakuraba durch die japanische Progressive Rock band Deja Vu in die Musikbrance, da er dort als Komponist und Keyboard-Spieler tätig war. Die Band löste sich jedoch am Ende des Jahres 1988 auf und Sakuraba begann damit, an einer Solo Karriere zu arbeiten. 1990 brachte Sakuraba sein erstes Solo-Album auf den Markt, Gikyoku Onsou. Werke Alben Alben, bei welchen Sakuraba mitwirkte: * 1988: Progressive Battle 1988 (Deja Vu) * 1988: Baroque in the Future (Deja Vu) * 1988: Pazzo Fanfano di Musica * 1989: Arcus II: Silent Symphony * 1990: King's Boards * 1990: FZ Series "AXIS" * 1990: Maneuver Cepter Granada * 1990: Zan Kagerou no Toki * 1991: Gikyokuonsou * 1996: Beyond the Beyond Original Game Soundtrack * 1996: Midi's Summer * 1996: Star Ocean Perfect Sound Collection * 1996: Shining the Holy Ark Original Soundtrack * 1998: Cyber Bi-Shoujo Telomere Original Soundtrack * 1998: Midi's Dance * 1998: Star Ocean The Second Story Original Soundtrack * 1998: Star Ocean The Second Story Arrange Album * 1998: Force of Light * 1998: Shining Force III Original Soundtrack * 1999: Tales of Phantasia Original Soundtrack Complete Version * 1999: Midi's Battle * 1999: Vanny Knights Original Soundtrack * 2000: Valkyrie Profile Original Soundtrack * 2000: Valkyrie Profile Arrange Album * 2000: Tales of Destiny Soundtrack * 2000: Valkyrie Profile Voice Mix Arrange * 2000: Star Ocean The Second Story Fantasy Megamix * 2000: Genso-maden Saiyuki Original Soundtrack Volume 1 * 2000: Mario Tennis 64 Original Soundtrack * 2000: Midi's Freedom * 2001: Melody of Legend: Chapter of Dream * 2001: Melody of Legend: Chapter of Love * 2001: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Game Music Arrange Tracks * 2001: Genso-maden Saiyuki Original Soundtrack Volume 2 * 2001: Tales of Eternia Original Soundtrack * 2001: Tales of Eternia "The Animation" Original Soundtrack * 2001: Tales of Eternia Remaster Audio * 2001: Star Ocean EX Original Soundtrack Volume 1 * 2001: Star Ocean: Blue Sphere Arrange & Sound Trax * 2001: Star Ocean EX Original Soundtrack Volume 2 * 2002: Tales of Destiny 2 Original Soundtrack * 2003: Weiß Kreuz Glühen Dramatic Soundtrack 1 * 2003: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Original Soundtrack Vol.1 * 2003: Weiß Kreuz Glühen Dramatic Soundtrack 2 * 2003: Star Ocean Till the End of Time Original Soundtrack Vol.2 * 2003: Star Ocean Till the End of Time Arrange Album * 2003: Star Ocean Till the End of Time Voice Mix Arrange * 2003: Star Ocean & Valkyrie Profile Soundtrack the Best * 2003: Pluster World Original Soundtrack * 2003: Tales of Symphonia Original Soundtrack * 2003: Motoi Sakuraba Live Concert "Star Ocean & Valkyrie Profile" * 2003: Baten Kaitos ~Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean~ Original Soundtrack * 2004: Star Ocean Till the End of Time Director's Cut Original Soundtrack * 2004: Famicom 20th Anniversary Arrange Sound Tracks * 2004: Star Ocean Soundtrack * 2004: Phantasy Star Online EPISODE I & II Premium Arrange * 2004: Dark Chronicle Premium Arrange * 2004: Pluster World Original Soundtrack 2 * 2004: Pluster World Original Soundtrack 3 * 2004: Mario Sports CD ~ Mario Tennis GC & Mario Golf Family Tour The Best * 2004: Star Ocean & Valkyrie Profile Arrange The Best Plus * 2005: Tales of Rebirth Original Soundtrack * 2005: Radiata Stories Original Soundtrack * 2005: Duel Masters ~Birth of Super Dragon~ Original Soundtrack * 2006: Rogue Galaxy Premium Arrange * 2006: Valkyrie Profile -Lenneth- Original Soundtrack * 2006: Tales of the Abyss Original Soundtrack * 2006: Valkyrie Profile -Lenneth- Arrange Album * 2006: Baten Kaitos II Original Soundtrack * 2006: FM Sound Module Maniax * 2006: Valkyrie Profile 2 -Silmeria- Original Soundtrack Vol.1 * 2006: Valkyrie Profile 2 -Silmeria- Original Soundtrack Vol.2 * 2006: Valkyrie Profile 2 -Silmeria- Voice Mix Album * 2006: Valkyrie Profile 2 -Silmeria- Arrange Album * 2006: Motoi Sakuraba Live 2006: Valkyrie Profile 2 * 2006: Tenshou Gakuen Gekkouroku Original Soundtrack * 2007: Tales of the Tempest Original Soundtrack * 2007: Trusty Bell ~Chopin's Dream~ Original Score * 2007: Tales of Destiny Original Soundtrack (PS 2 Version) * 2008: Forest of Glass * 2008: Star Ocean: The First Departure Original Soundtrack * 2008: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Original Soundtrack * 2008: Tales of Vesperia Original Soundtrack * 2008: Infinite Undiscovery Original Soundtrack * 2009: Star Ocean: The Last Hope Original Soundtrack * 2009: Star Ocean: The Last Hope Arrange Soundtrack Kategorie:Artist Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Geboren 1965 Kategorie:Stub